


October 12, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Internal injuries?'' Supergirl muttered.





	October 12, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Internal injuries?'' Supergirl muttered before Amos sobbed and nodded.

THE END


End file.
